Skin
by xLou26
Summary: No heels, no shirt, no skirt, all I'm in is just skin... Reunited after 3 weeks apart, Izzy and Stephen make up for lost time. Sheamus/OC


_**Skin**_

_The mood is set,_

_See you already know what's next._

_TV on blast turn it down turn it down,_

_Don't want it to clash with my body screaming out._

3 weeks. Izzy stared at the calendar, 3 weeks since she had seen her husband. He had been on tour with the WWE to Asia, Australia and New Zealand. Now she only had to wait an hour before he would walk through the door. Her eyes scanned her surroundings; the house had been cleaned top to toe. And now she was fast running out of things to make the time pass quicker. She sighed as she walked around the large marble topped island counter in the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and twisted the top. She padded across the grey tiled floor to the window overlooking the beach and sea. The sky shimmered in pink and red lights from the fast setting sun. She took a gulp of water, the icy cold liquid rushed down her throat. She set the bottle down and crossed her arms under her bust. The front door slamming shut sent her hurtling out of her daydream, she stared at the clock on the oven and frowned.

"Ste?" She shouted but with no reply. She heard the thud of a bag hitting the floor, the beating of her heart quickened. She walked through the foyer, her eyes lit up as she saw Stephen. He had his back to her setting his keys down on the mahogany table next to the door. A yelp of excitement left her lips; she ran full force towards him. He turned around just in time to catch her as she leapt into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She held onto him as tight as possible, afraid he would disappear just as quickly as he had stepped through the door.

"I've missed you so much." She mumbled against his ear.

"I've missed yeh too, love." He let her slide down his body then captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. He didn't hold back, he was hungry for her.

_I know you hearing it,_

_You got me moaning now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you,_

_I got secrets imma drop em to the floor. _

His big heavy hands gripped onto her behind, palming at her soft flesh. She moaned into his hot mouth, pushing her body further into his. His lips left hers; he grabbed a fistful of her blonde locks tilting her head back. A grin spread across his features before he licked his lips, his head lowered to her neck. Sucking and nibbling on her taut skin. Her eyes drifted shut, relishing his touch. He nibbled down to her collar bone, licking her flesh; she tasted like vanilla. She squirmed in his arms as he found the sensitive spot on her neck. She freed her arms from around his neck and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt. He was happily pulled through to the kitchen. No words needed to be said, they both knew where this was going.

Her small hands ran under his shirt, she softly dragged her nails over his tensed abs. His muscles under smooth skin rippled in response to her delicate touch. She looked up into his steel grey eyes, a raw animalistic power had settled behind them; waiting to be unleashed.

She held her breath as he worked her dusty pink Max Azria draped blouse free from her black Jason Wu skirt, he pulled the silky material over her head, carelessly dropping it onto the floor. His hand slipped across her stomach to her back, unclasping her bra and pulling the garment down her arms. He threw it behind him then brushed his thumbs over her already hard nipples. Her back arched at his touch. He walked her backwards until she hit the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. His big arms trapped her, as always he was in control. His exuded nothing but dominance and pure masculine energy.

_No teasing, you've waited long enough._

_Go deep imma throw it at you, can't catch it._

_Don't hold back, you know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feeling you, know you liking it._

He unzipped her skirt, letting it fall and pool at her feet. His tongue darted out wetting his lips, she groaned as his hand moved between her thighs. His finger stroked across her panties, she tried to move her hips, wanting to feel more but he quickly removed his hand. Her hands pulled at his shirt, she wanted it off. She needed to feel his warm skin under her hands. He obliged and pulled his shirt over his head, biting her lip she ran her hands up over his pecs to his thick shoulders. She would never get enough of his body; she always craved for him. He captured her lips again, cradling her face in his hands. She pulled at the buckle of his belt, her impatience wearing thin.

Quickly he took both of her hands in one of his, pinning them behind her back. Instinctively she arched into him. Giving him more of her body to feast on. She let out a throaty moan as he buried his face in her chest and rolled his tongue over her nipple, his facial hair causing friction against her skin. The sensation made her tingle all over. She could only throw her head back and enjoy as he did the same to the other, working his tongue over her flesh.

Keeping hold of her wrists he dragged her to living room, her bare feet hit the plush cream carpet. He all but threw her onto the huge deep brown suede sofa. Her back hit the cushions, immediately sinking into the soft foam behind the suede. He pulled her panties down her legs, dropping them onto the floor. A small whimper left her lips as he forcefully pulled her legs open; on his knees he kissed his way to her hips. He nipped at her skin gently; unable to take more she pushed her hips up hoping he would get the hint. His large hands gripped the back of her thighs and pushed her legs back. He dipped his head; she gripped onto the couch as his tongue took the first swipe over her wet heat. She thought he would be gentle, taking his time like he usually did. Making sure he pleased her as much as he could, instead he ravished her like she was a delicious treat.

Incoherent words left her lips; Stephen worked his tongue into her slick flesh then up to her clit, licking and sucking the sensitive nub. She bit down onto her lip as the familiar feeling of an impending orgasm washed over her. Her grip on the couch tightened as he carried on with his assault. She cried out his name, along with a repetition of curse words.

_So why you standin' over there with your clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby,_

_Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me. _

She didn't even notice him shed his jeans and boxer briefs as she came down from her high. He stood before her; she could only stare at him. He was perfect. A wicked smirk spread across his face, he swiftly picked her up kissing her all the way through to the foyer. As he took the first steps up the wooden, carpet covered staircase Izzy rocked her hips against him then moaned against his ear. He almost lost his composure; he set her down then sat on the 4th step. Before she realised what he was doing, he pulled her onto his lap. She pushed herself against him as her legs straddled him.

Her arms slipped around his neck as he held onto her hip with one hand and guided his throbbing member into her with the other. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, inch by inch he pushed her down onto his length agonisingly slow. She tried to catch her breath as he controlled her movements; he filled her to the hilt. She rode him fast and hard, they were both fighting for a release. Their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She loved the delicious feeling of his hard body rubbing against hers. Her hands grasped at any part of his body she could get her hands on. His muscles were big and tensed; all she could do was hold onto them as he pushed her closer to the edge.

_Almost there so baby don't stop what you're doing,_

_Softer than a motha.._

_Boy you know I wanna touch._

_Breathing down my neck,_

_I can tell you wanna.._

_And now you want it like,_

_Want you to feel it now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you,_

_I got secrets imma drop em to the floor._

A small yelp left her mouth as he quickly stood up; he placed her down on the floor and turned her around. From behind her he took her hands in his and placed them on the banister. He took a fistful of her hair and tilted her head back; he kissed her sweet flesh at the base of her neck then whispered against her ear, "Hold on tight, love."

He bent her over and pulled her legs back, pushing them apart. He thrust into her, almost knocking her off her feet. Her hands tightly gripped onto the carved wooden banister, the sharp edges digging into her skin. Stephens groans echoed through the room, turning her on even more. His thrusts were long and hard. One hand gripped her hip, he slipped her other across her glistening back into her hair. He gripped her blonde locks, slightly pulling her head back.

She felt herself falling, being thrown into a bliss of blackness. She squeezed her eyes shut. His hand left her hip to rub her clit, her eyes shot open as intense pleasure surged through her body. She cried out for more. Stephen groaning words in Gaelic pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm shook her body.

Stephen held onto her writhing body as her orgasm gripped him hard, his body tensed. The grip on her hair tightened, she milked him for all he was worth.

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt, all I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans take em off, wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, you know that I like that._

_Come here baby, all I wanna see you in is just skin._

She was instantly pulled up and wrapped in his arms, his hot skin stuck to hers. He brushed her hair over her shoulder, planting kisses across her shoulder. Their breathing still laboured, his hot breath tickled her neck. She threw her head back against his shoulder, her eyes caught his and a huge smile spread across her features. They'd had sex in almost every place imaginable in their home; however the stairs was a first. Izzy made a mental note to definitely do that again.

"I'm happy to be home." He kissed her cheek, his facial hair rubbing her jaw line. She smiled as his big hand slipped over her stomach, tightening his grip around her.

Placing her hands on top of Stephens arms, she slowly rubbed them; "I'm happy you're home too." She grinned as Stephen looked down at her; a cheeky glint in his eye. He turned her around, picking her up in his arms. His strides up the stairs were quick; his destination, the bedroom, clear in his mind.

All in baby, don't hold nothing back.

Wanna take control, ain't nothing wrong with that.

Say you liking how I'm feeling, gotta tell me that.

Just put your skin baby on my skin.

**A/N – Song is Rihanna – Skin. (This is in no way related to NYSOM) Hope you enjoyed. Also want to let you know about my good friend Katie (DefinatelyProbablyMaybe) who has recently published a Wade Barrett one-shot (Baby Oil Is Good For Just One Thing) and a Sheamus/OC/Wade Barrett story (It's Not Over Yet), they are definitely worth a read if you haven't read them already! **


End file.
